Watch You Again
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Sue ressens des nouveaux sentiments envers son collègues. Mais lui ?
1. Chapter 1

** Chapitre 1**

Allongée dans son lit, elle n'avait plus envie de bouger. A vrai dire, elle se demandait si il était toujours là. Elle ouvrit un œil, et regarda. Personne en face d'elle. Elle tourna la tête, et vit la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Elle souffla légèrement, et s'assit dans son lit. Elle remarqua l'absence de ses vêtements sur elle, et remonta la couverture sur sa poitrine. Ses joues virèrent au rouge, et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle se leva, tenant fermement la couverture autours de son corps, et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Devant ses vêtements, elle hésita. Sachant que si elle restait là, à regarder ses vêtements trop longtemps sans se décider, elle risquerait d'arriver en retard au travail, Susan prit la première chemise, le premier pantalon, la première paire de chaussures à talons, le premier soutient gorge ainsi que la première culotte qui lui venait, avant de tout enfilé. Susan sortit ensuite de sa chambre, et fila déjeuner quelque chose. Une fois un croissant à la confiture d'abricot, un jus d'orange sans pulpe, et une barre de chocolat à la banane avaler, elle alla dans sa salle de bain. Susan se demanda si elle avait encore assez de temps pour prendre une douche. Près de deux minutes plus tard, elle décida qu'elle l'a prendrait le soir même, après le travail. Elle se lava les dents, se maquilla légèrement, et coiffa ses cheveux blonds.

Susan sortit de sa salle de bain, prête à vivre une nouvelle journée. Elle quitta l'appartement accompagnée de Levi, son chien. Dans la rue, elle avait un grand sourire. La nuit dernière avait été incroyable, et lui avait fait ressentir des sentiments nouveaux pour son ami. Cependant, elle se posait de nombreuses questions, car elle venait de passer une nuit avec un collègue, autrement dit, une personne avec qui elle travaillera chaque jour. Alors que faire ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Visiblement, pour Sue, une grande discussion s'imposait !

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau, Levi à sa droite, tout ses collègues masculins la regardèrent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Gênée de tout ces regards, Sue regarda ailleurs. Elle s'installa à son bureau, tête baissée, et sortit du tiroir de son bureau, le micro de son ordinateur. Elle le brancha, et activa un appel depuis son ordinateur, au téléphone de son amie Lucy.

"- Allô ? S'afficha sur l'écran.

- Lucy, c'est Sue. Je sais que tu ne rentres qu'à la fin de l'après midi, mais je voudrais savoir si nous pourrions dîner ensemble au chinois au bout de la rue ce soir ?

- Oh... Eh bien... Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu es déjà au bureau ? Demanda Lucy.

- Oui.

- C'est étrange de me dire que je suis sur une plage à siroter un cocktail, que tu es au boulot, et que ce soir, je serais de nouveau à Washington...

- Je veux bien te croire. Je dois te laisser. Profite bien, Lucy. A ce soir.

Sue coupa l'appel.

- Puisqu'il n'y a pour le moment aucune affaire, je pars faire un tour. Dit Sue en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle lança un petit regard à son rendez-vous de la veille. Lui était en pleine discussion avec Myles, il ne remarqua même pas Sue passer derrière lui. Elle sentit alors que tout ses sentiments nouveaux, elle devrait les cacher. Peut être n'était il pas près à se lancer dans une relation avec elle. Et peut-être que Susan non plus.

Dehors, l'air frais refroidit Sue, un homme pressé la bouscula, et fit tomber son gobelet de café.

L'homme fit un grand signe de la main vers Sue, tout en articulant quelque chose que Sue ne réussit pas à lire.

- Nous aurions peut être mieux fait de rester à la maison Levi. Souffla Sue, fatiguée.

Doucement, elle reprit sa route vers le FBI. En bas du bâtiment, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

" Peut-on dîner ensemble ce soir ? Nous devons parler de cette nuit. " C'était le SMS qu'avait envoyer son "rendez vous" de la veille. Elle se rappela alors du dîner prévu avec Lucy, et répondit au SMS.

" Déjà quelque chose de prévu. Désolée."

Elle entra dans le bâtiment, priant mentalement pour ne pas tomber sur lui. Elle choisit les escaliers pour monter au cinquième étage. Levi arriva bien avant Sue au cinquième, et s'installa en dessous de son bureau. Sue, elle, arriva quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, fatiguée, une douleur dans les jambes, et s'assit sur sa chaise. Dans le bureau, Dimitrius travaillait, Myles était au téléphone, Jack et Bobby buvaient un café et Tara lisait un roman. Sue se sentait soudainement seule, comme la pièce rapportée.

- Comment vas tu ? Demanda Dimitrius en tapotant l'épaule de Sue.

- Bien.

- Des nouvelles de Lucy ?

- Elle rentre en fin d'après midi. On va dîner ensemble.

- Très bien. Conclut Dimitrius.

Il était vingt heure lorsque Sue entra dans le restaurent chinois pour retrouver sa meilleure amie Lucy.

Sue trouva Lucy assise à la table seize, et s'assit face à elle.

- Salut. Sourit Lucy.

- Salut. Comment tu vas ?

- Heureuse d'être rentrée. Je déteste vraiment l'avion ! S'exclama Lucy. Quoi de nouveau au bureau ?

Sue se retint de parler de sa nuit avec son ami.

- Non rien. Répondit-elle.

Les deux amies discutèrent tout en mangeant leur nouilles, leur porc caramel, et leur beignet à la pomme.

Dans la rue, Lucy tenait la laisse de Levi, Sue à sa gauche. Sue se sentant trop mal de le cacher à sa meilleure amie, elle confia sa nuit dernière à son amie.

- Sérieusement ? S'écria Lucy, attirant le regard de tout les passants.

Sue lui fit signe de parler moins fort.

- Je me suis sentie mal toute la journée. Il m'ignore. Il m'évite, Lucy. Cette nuit, j'ai ressentis quelque chose de totalement nouveau. Je crois... Que je l'aime. Avoua Sue.

Lucy laissa échapper un petit bruit strident, avant de joindre ses mains devant sa bouche et de se mordre le doigt. Le tout, en souriant.

- Sue Thomas amoureuse !


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapitre 3**

Sue se réveilla dans son appartement, le lendemain de sa discussion avec Lucy. Elle s'inquiétait de cette journée à venir. Croiser celui avec qui elle avait coucher la nuit

précédente lui paraissait une étape insurmontable. Elle avait honte de ce qu'il s'était passer, et savait que lui aussi, voulait oublier complètement ce qu'il s'était passer.

Pourtant, dans un sens, Sue ne regrettait absolument pas cette nuit passée avec lui. Ca avait été un merveilleux moment, un moment unique, jamais vécu. De toutes ses

anciennes relations, jamais elle n'avait connu cela.

Alors qu'elle hésitait encore à se lever, elle sentit Levi sauter dans le lit. Il posa la patte sur son bras, puis posa la patte sur la table de chevet. C'est là que Sue pût lire le SMS de

celui qu'elle aimait.

" Je passerais te prendre ce matin pour aller au travail, on pourra discuter. " Sue sauta hors du lit, prit les vêtements qu'elle avait préparer la veille et laisser sur la chaise près

de son lit, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle coiffa ses cheveux de faon rapide, enfila les vêtements pris sur la chaise avant de se laver les dents. Une fois cela fait, elle prit

ses clés, et quitta l'appartement avec Levi très vite, de façon a être déjà partie à l'arrivée de son "chauffeur".

- Levi, je crois que je deviens idiote. Ria Sue dans sa voiture.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard aux bureaux du FBI, et vit Dimitrius s'approcher d'elle.

- Ca y est tu es là. Sourit Dimitrius en voyant Sue et Levi sortirent de l'ascenseur.

- Susan Thomas est enfin arrivée ! S'exclama Myles. Dis, ils ont toujours pas inventer un système de réveil pour les sourds ? S'énerva t-il.

Dimitrius lui lança un regard froid.

- C'est pas parce que tu es handicapée que tu as le droit de venir en retard !

- Tu dépasses les bornes Myles ! Réagit Jack.

- Dit encore quelque chose de ce genre, et je m'occupe de ton cas. Ajouta Bobby.

- Honnêtement, il n'y a que deux raisons pour lesquelles ils t'ont engager. Par pitié, et parce que Jack leur à quelque peu forcer la main.

Soudain le poing de Jack se retrouva dans la figure de Myles.

- Stop ! Cria Sue.

Lucy qui revenait de la photocopieuse, s'interposa entre Jack et Myles.

- On se calme !

Au même instant, un membre du service du personnel entra.

- Sue Thomas, je dois vous parler s'il vous plaît. Dit-il.

- On va régler cette histoire, t'en fait pas. Lui assura Dimitrius.

- Très bien.

Sue suivit alors l'homme jusque dans son bureau. Lui s'installa derrière son bureau et elle face à lui.

- Mademoiselle Thomas, le FBI vous propose un poste à New York, dans la section antiterroriste.

Sue était bouche bée.

- Nous avons besoin de votre réponse avant demain soir. Je sais que c'est rapide, très rapide même, mais si vous acceptez, vous partirez à la fin de semaine. Vous serez loger

par le FBI jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un logement par vous même et le FBI prend en charge les frais de transport, essence, ou billet d'avion ou de train... Bref, nous payons

votre transport jusqu'à New York. Si vous acceptez, vous avez jusqu'à deux mois pour changer d'avis. Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez qu'a rembourser la moitié des frais payer par

le FBI pour votre aller à New York.

- Je suis heureuse et très touchée que le FBI me propose cela. Je... Je vais y réfléchir. Très sérieusement je le promet. Je vous donnerez ma réponse demain sans faute.

- Merci.

Sue quitta le bureau pressée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Lucy et Tara. Elle retourna alors à son étage, où Myles était visiblement absent.

- Les garçons ont une discussion tous ensemble dehors. Expliqua Lucy.

- Oh... D'accord. Dites les filles, j'ai un truc à vous dire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Tara en s'approchant.

- On vient de me proposer un nouveau poste ! S'exclama Sue très heureuse.

Lucy joignit ses mains les faisant claquées par la même occasion.

- Quel poste ? Demanda t-elle en même temps que Tara.

- Dans la section antiterroriste de New York !

Lucy perdit instantanément son sourire.

- New York ? Ne me dit pas que tu pars pour New York ?

Sue perdit sa joie.

- A vrai dire, j'hésite. J'ai mes amis ici et mon appartement aussi. Mais ce poste...

- Il t'intéresse vraiment n'est ce pas ? Déduisit Tara.

- Oui. Acquiesça Sue. Je dois donner ma réponse demain soir dernier délais.

- Et pour... Celui à qui je pense ? Tu vas lui en parler ?

- Je veux savoir avant tout ce qu'il ressens pour moi. Inconsciemment quand il répondra, il prendra peut-être la décision de mon départ ou non pour moi. Répondit Sue en se

frottant les mains. J'ai peur de sa réponse.

Lucy lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Il n'est pas bête, il fera le bon choix. J'en suis sûre.

- Et puis, qui n'aime pas Sue Thomas ? Ajouta Tara, en riant.

- Myles Leland troisième du nom... Répondit Sue avec un grand sourire.

Quelques instant plus tard, alors que les filles discutaient encore, Myles, Bobby, Jack et Dimitrius revinrent dans le bureau. Myles se posta devant Sue.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il avant de repartir à son bureau.

Sue jeta un regard à celui avec qui elle devait absolument parler et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle se dirigea alors vers les escaliers, sûre de n'y trouver personne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

- Je crois que tu voulais parler. Dit Sue la première.

- J'aurais aimer le faire ce matin, mais tu étais déjà partie à mon arrivée.

- Désolée, je n'ai vu ton SMS que bien plus tard. Écoute, par rapport à la nuit que l'on a passer à deux...

- C'était une grave erreur je le sais. Ne t'en fais pas on fera comme si rien ne c'était passer.

Sue se sentit mal d'un coup. Mais malgré cela, elle décida de tout avouer.

- Je t'aime, Bobby. Je suis désolée, je devais le dire... Après silence gêné, elle continua. Je pars en fin de semaine pour New York. On m'a proposer un poste là-bas, et je vais l'accepter.

Sue ne laissa pas le temps à Bobby de répondre et sortit. Elle fonça aux toilettes pleurer un bon coup. Pendant ce temps, Bobby encore sous le coup des révélations de Sue retourna auprès de ses collègues.

- Que voulais Sue ? Demanda Jack.

Bobby ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il s'assit dans son siège, choqué.

- Bobby ?

- Elle part.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Dimitrius.

Lucy prit part à la conversation.

- Sue s'est vue offrir un poste à la section antiterroriste de New York. Et au vu de l'état de Bobby, elle a du accepter.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, alors que je lui ai dit que notre nuit ensemble avait été une grave erreur alors que j'en pense tout le contraire.

- Votre... Votre nuit ensemble ? Répéta Dimitrius qui ne semblait pas y croire. Alors toi et Sue...

- Entre moi et Sue il n'y aura rien. Pas après ce que j'ai dit. J'ai tout gâcher...

- Mais, tu l'aimes ? Interrogea Tara connaissant déjà la réponse qu'il lui donnerait.

Bobby releva la tête, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je l'aime. Avoua t-il.

- Alors dit le lui.

- Elle ne me croira pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? S'impatienta Lucy. Elle t'aime. Tu l'aimes. Fais toi pardonner. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, et elle aussi, vous y arriverait. Et je te conseil d'y parvenir avant demain.

Bobby forta ses yeux de sonpouce et son index. Quelques secondes plus tard Sue entra dans le bureau.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. A tous.

- Non... Souffla Lucy.

- Je quitte Washington. Je quitte cette équipe maintenant, et pars pour New York vendredi. Dans deux jours donc.

Sue prit son sac, et mit dedans toutes ses affaires. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Jack, et l'enlaça.

- Au revoir Jack. Merci de m'avoir apprit toutes ses choses, de m'avoir aider à entrer au FBI, et d'avoir était si gentil et compréhensif envers moi. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Mais je vais commencer par un merci. Alors merci encore.

- Je t'en prie.

Elle alla vers le bureau de Dimitrius.

- Merci Dimitrius. Tu es un excellent agent, comme tous ici. Je t'admire beaucoup. Ta femme est une grande chanceuse.

- Je le lui dit tout les jours. Répondit Dimitrius, faisant ainsi rire toute l'équipe.

Elle continua avec Myles.

- Malgré tout, je te respecterai toujours en tant qu'agent.

Elle alla ensuite au bureau de Tara.

- Tu sais déjà ce que je pense de toi. Mais je le répète. Tu es aussi brillante qu'intelligente. Un très bon agent, et une très bonne amie. Merci à toi aussi Tara.

Puis, elle alla voir Lucy.

- Lucy, ma meilleure amie. Je suis désolée de partir aussi vite. Tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu. Bonne cuisinière, drôle et sincère... J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontré.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Bobby.

- Au revoir. Dit-elle simplement, n'ayant pas la force d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle repositionna correctement son sac à main sur son épaule, et quitta les locaux du FBI. Dans la rue, Sue se sentait soudainement seule.

- Dans quelques jours Levi, nous aurons une toute nouvelle maison. A New York. Tu es content ? Demanda Sue.

Levi aboya.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sue était dans son appartement, seule, dans son bain. Elle jouait avec la mousse, tout en faisant des projets pour sa nouvelle vie à New York. Une nouvelle vie, un nouveau poste, un nouvel appartement, de nouveaux amis, de nouveaux collègues... Mais toujours les mêmes sentiments à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle sortit de son bain, enfila ses sous vêtements et vit Levi entrer en courant dans la salle de bain. Il aboya en regardant sa maîtresse avant de se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

- Pas maintenant... Souffla Sue en enfilant un peignoir.

Elle ferma son peignoir et ouvrit la porte.

- Bobby ? S'étonna Sue.

- Je dois te parler. Dit il en entrant.

Sue referma la porte derrière lui, et le suivit jusqu'au salon.

- Ce que j'ai dit dans les escaliers... c'était totalement faux. Je crois que j'avais peur que tu ne ressentes rien pour moi. Parce que pour moi c'est le cas. D'une certaine façon cette nuit ensemble n'aurait jamais du se produire, mais d'un autre côté, je suis heureux que ce soit arriver. Parce que maintenant je sais. Tiens. Dit -il en lui tendant quelque chose.

Sue caressa du doigt le collier qu'il lui avait offert. Était ce une preuve de sentiments qu'il ressentirait lui aussi ? Il trouva ses lèvres, et échangèrent un baiser. Susan aurait aimé que cela dure une éternité, seulement au bout d'un assez long moment, leurs lèvres se quittèrent. Sue fit presque malgré elle la moue. Elle était surprise des réactions qu'elle avait quand elle pensait à lui. Elle s'était mise à rougir, à sourire d'un coup juste à repenser à cette nuit là, a être dans la lune, a faire la moue quand les baisers qu'il lui offrait n'était pas assez longs... Plein de nouvelles choses, que Sue ne connaissait pas auparavant.

- Je t'aime. Dit - il.

- Je t'aime aussi. Sourit Sue.

- Alors reste à Washington.

- J'ai déjà accepter Bobby. Après notre "conversation" dans les escaliers, je suis aller aux toilettes pour... bref, et je suis aller voir le service du personnel. J'ai accepté le poste à New York. Dans deux jours je ne serais plus là.

- Alors tu vas vraiment partir...

- Je crois oui. Mais, on pourra toujours se voir parfois. Dit Sue.

Bobby commença alors à l'embrasser. Il retira à Sue son peignoir, et lui embrassa le cou. Il prit Sue dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans la chambre. Sue, tout en le regardant dans les yeux, lui retira son tee-shirt et défit sa ceinture. Pendant quelques heures, Bobby et Sue se prouvèrent leur amour.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

- Alors c'est le grand jour ? Demanda Lucy.

- Eh oui... J'ai hâte ! S'exclama Sue.

Elle quitta l'appartement accompagnée de Levi, et arriva après quinze minutes de route, à son objectif.

Après une minute de réflexion, Sue frappa quelques petits coups à la porte.

- Sue ? S'étonna Bobby tout en ouvrant la porte.

- J'ai annulé mon départ pour New York. Lui annonça t-elle. Je reste à Washington.

Bobby s'empressa alors d'embrasser Sue, soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne partirait pas loin de lui. Ces derniers jours il n'avait cesser de s'imaginer, d'espérer un futur avec elle.

- Merci. Souffla Bobby.

Bobby fit alors entrer Sue.

Quelques mois plus tard :

Sue et Bobby marchaient dans la rue, main dans la main. Ils revenaient du restaurent où il avait dîner. Sue tenait de sa main droite la laisse de Levi, et Bobby de sa main gauche,

celle de Pattie, la chienne de Sue adopté un mois auparavant.

- Demain nous l'annoncerons à toute l'équipe. Décida Sue.

- Tu t'en sens prête ? Demanda Bobby.

- Bien sur ! Pourquoi ? Aurais tu des doutes ou des regrets ?

- Évidement que non ! Ça fait six mois que l'on est ensemble. J'ai aucun regret.

- Six mois déjà... Chuchota Sue.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant chez Sue. Bobby l'embrassa tendrement avant de dire :

- N'oublies pas, demain, je viens avec mes valises. Sourit t-il.

- Je n'attends que ça.

Le lendemain, Sue se tenait à côté de Bobby, toute l'équipe devant eux. Lucy se posait un tas de questions, et lançais des regards remplis de ses questions à Tara et Sue. Jack

lui semblait... triste. Lui aussi ressentait des sentiments pour l'agent Thomas, mais son inaction avait conduit Sue à tomber amoureuse de Bobby. Mais dans un sens, il était

aussi très heureux pour Bobby et Sue.

- Bobby va emménager dans mon appartement. Annonça enfin Sue.

- Je le savais ! S'exclama Lucy, avant de taper dans la main de Tara.

- Félicitations, c'est un grand pas en avant ! Se réjouie Tara.

- Merci Tara.

Le soir même, Bobby déposait ses valises dans le salon de Sue.

- Et voilà. Une nouvelle étape de franchie ! Sourit Sue. J'ai fais de la place dans la salle de bain, et dans l'armoire de ma chambre.

- Merci. Dit Bobby avant de partir ranger ses affaires.

- Si tu as des cadres photos ou tout autre objets qui ne vont ni à la salle de bain ni dans l'armoire, je te laisse choisir toi même là où tu veux les mettre.

Bobby hocha la tête. Sue s'occupa de faire quelques cupcakes à la framboise pendant que Bobby vidait ses valises. Alors qu'elle mettait au four les cupcakes, Levi s'agita. Il

couru vers sa maîtresse, vite suivit par Pattie. Ils s'agitèrent autours de Sue, et retournèrent près de la porte d'entrée. Sue comprit alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle

alla alors ouvrir la porte.

- Dimitrius ?

- Bonsoir Sue. Excuse moi de te déranger. Je voulais juste voir comment se dérouler l'emménagement.

- Oh... Eh bien, entre !

Sue se déplaça sur le côté afin que Dimitrius puisse entrer. Bobby entra dans la pièce au même moment.

- Dimitrius ? Fit-il surprit. Tu viens nous rendre une petite visite ?

- Eh bien, je voulais voir le nouveau petit couple ! Comment se passe la cohabitation ?

- Il vient d'arriver alors rien à signaler. Je suis entrain de faire des cupcakes tu veux en goutter ? Demanda Sue.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Sue, Bobby et Dimitrius mangèrent ensemble les gâteaux préparés par Sue tout en discutant du travail.

Le jour suivant, Sue se réveilla dans les bras de Bobby. Elle le secoua doucement pour le réveiller, et quitta le lit. Elle prit un bain rapide, manga le dernier cupcake framboise et

s'habilla. Bobby fit de même. Chacun prit la laisse d'un des chiens, Bobby prit celle de Pattie, Sue celle de Levi, et ils quittèrent ensemble l'appartement. Dans la rue, les gens

étaient nombreux. Il n'était pas rare que Sue se fasse bousculée.

- Dit, je dois faire les courses ce soir, tu m'accompagneras ? Demanda Sue.

- Oui, si tu veux. Répondit Bobby.

L'instant suivant, Sue criait. Elle était allongée sur le sol humide, des douleurs puissantes à plusieurs endroits. Le ventre, le bas du dos et le haut du dos.

- Sue ! Hurla Bobby.

L'agent Manning attrapa l'agresseur de Sue par derrière, et le retourna. L'homme, un grand brun, lui asséna un coup de couteau dans l'épaule. Par réflexe, Bobby le lâcha.

L'homme partit en courant, laissant Sue par terre, Bobby blesser, et les chiens complètements fous. Bobby, sortit son téléphone portable. Il appela d'abord une ambulance

pour Sue, puis il appela Jack.

"- Jack ? C'est Bobby. Je suis dans la rue derrière celle de l'appartement. Sue et moi avons été agressés. Sue est très mal. Elle a deux coups de couteau dans le ventre, et deux

autres dans le dos je crois. Il y a du sang partout... Je sais pas quoi faire...

- C'est pas vrai... Tu as appeler une ambulance ?

- Bien sur. "

- J'ai froid... Lâcha Sue. J'ai froid, Bobby.

- Il faut que tu tiennes !

- Je dois... Je dois rester en vie, n'est ce pas ?

- Absolument.

"- Comment est Sue ?

- Elle a froid. Répondit Bobby à Jack.

- C'est mauvais signe...

- L'ambulance arrive."

Bobby coupa la conversation avec Jack. Plusieurs personnes sortirent de l'ambulance, et se ruèrent sur Sue.

- Il y a... quatre coups de couteau. Elle perd beaucoup de sang.

- Monsieur vous êtes blessé. Remarqua l'un des médecins.

- Je vais bien. Occupez vous de Sue.

- Mais... Contesta le médecin.

- Occupez vous d'elle ! Hurla Bobby.

Les médecins emmenèrent alors Sue, qui était déjà dans un état grave.


	6. Chapter 6 Fin

**Chapitre 6 : - Dernier chapitre court, avec une fin "résumée". Bonne lecture.**

Le temps semblait ralentir autours de Bobby. Toute l'équipe était arrivée dans la rue quelques secondes après l'ambulance, Jack avait rentrer Pattie et Levi dans sa voiture, Bobby était monté à bord de l'ambulance pour accompagné Sue et se faire soigner, Lucy pleurait, Tara était anxieuse, et Dimitrius cherchait des témoins de la scène.

A l'hôpital, les médecins se démenaient pour sauver la belle Sue Thomas.

- Tara il y a une camera ici. Demande la bande d'enregistrement et peut-être que l'on verra clairement le visage de l'agresseur. Fit Dimitrius à sa collègue.

- Je vais la demander au gérant de la boutique. Répondit Tara en se dirigeant vers le magasin.

Les quatre heures qui suivirent furent agitées. Sue fut placée en soins intensifs, Tara pu identifier le visage de Harry Cunningam sur les enregistrement vidéos et Bobby rentra chez lui se reposer quelques heures.

- Harry Cunningam, déjà arrêter trois fois pour agression. Il réside 5017 Panorama Street avec sa mère Collin et sa soeur Willa.

- Jack, Myles, ont y va. Décida immédiatement Dimitrius.

Les trois agents se mirent alors en route pour l'adresse donnée par Tara.

- Harry Cunningam ? Appela Dimitrius tout en frappant à la porte. FBI, ouvrez !

Une vieille dame ouvrit alors.

- Que voulez vous ? Demanda t-elle.

- Votre fils, Harry.

- Il est dans sa chambre. Entrez. Dit elle en laissant entrer les trois agents du FBI.

Jack, Myles et Dimitrius embarquèrent facilement le jeune homme. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps à recueillir ses aveux.

- Il a dit pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Demanda Lucy à Jack.

- Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de le faire.

- Et ?

- Et rien, il a juste dit ça.

- Alors là ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire...Ca semble tellement... Irréel ! Sue et Bobby se font agressés, Bobby reçoit un coup de couteau, Sue quatre, il avoue en quelques minutes son geste, et il l'explique par un "J'avais besoin de le faire" ! Je peux pas y croire !

- Il a des antécédants psychiatrique. Précisa Tara en continuant de lire le dossier de Cunningam.

Harry Cunningam fut condamné six mois plus tard à deux ans de prison, et à un internement dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Sue sortit deux semaines plus tard de l'hôpital, après un grand combat pendant son opération chirurgicale pour restée en vie, Bobby prit un congé pour prendre soin d'elle. Après cet événement terrifiant, Bobby fit encore un pas en avant, en demandant la main de Susan. Elle accepta, et le dix huit mai de l'année qui suivit, les deux agents se dirent oui. Lucy et Jack furent témoins. Deux mois après, les jeunes mariés décidèrent de commencer à fonder une véritable famille. Pendant des mois, Sue tenta de tomber enceinte, en vain. Bobby et Sue abandonnèrent alors leur rêve d'enfant, pour se concentrer sur leur couple et leur carrières. Pendant un an, ils réfléchissaient à l'adoption. Mais cette idée n'aboutit pas. Finalement vers ses trente cinq ans, Sue tomba enceinte. D'une petite Jordan. La petite fille décéda finalement après trois semaines de vie. Sue et Bobby décidèrent alors de cesser les essais de bébé. Levi tomba sérieusement malade, mais survécu quelques années encore. Pattie elle, donna trois magnifiques chiots. Et enfin, arriva le grand jour. Celui du changement total.

- A ce soir. Lança Sue à Bobby.

Sue préparait son petit déjeuner. Ce jour là, elle ne travaillait pas. Elle avait prit un congé pour se changer les idées. Au programme : une journée de massages et autres soins du corps. Toute l'équipe lui avait offert cette journée.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Sue se fit chouchoutée. Massage du dos, du visage, des jambes etc... Tout y passer. Vers dix sept heure, l'une des esthéticiennes arriva, téléphone à la main.

- Votre téléphone sonne madame. Dit-elle en le lui donnant.

Sue l'écran s'affichait les mots de Jack.

"-Sue ?

- Oui Jack qu'y a t-il ?

- Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite. Je suis à l'hôpital où l'on t'a emmenée pour ton agression.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Bobby est blessé.

- Oh mon dieu. J'arrive."

Sue prit ses affaires et quitta le centre. Elle roula aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'hôpital, et y retrouva Jack.

- Que c'est il passer ? Demanda Sue, angoissée.

- On était chez le suspect quand on nous a tirer dessus. Il y a eu quatre minutes d'échanges de tirs entre le suspect, son complice et nous. Bobby s'est prit une balle durant la dernière minute.

- Dans quel état est il ? Questionna Sue.

Jack blanchit.

- Dans quel état ? S'énerva t-elle.

- Il ne pense pas qu'il s'en sortira. Je suis désolé. Répondit Jack.

Sue ne pu répondre. Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, et tomba sur le carrelage.

Le sable fin coller sur les jambes de Susan. Assise sur la plage désertée, elle regardait les vagues face à elle. Sa robe noire lui allait parfaitement, ses escarpins n'étaient pas trop haut, sa coiffure parfaite. En apparence, elle était juste une femme admirant le mouvement de l'eau, habillée et coiffée à la perfection. Seulement à l'intérieur d'elle, elle était une femme totalement perdue. Une veuve. Son mari était mort, sa fille était morte, que lui restait il ? Des souvenirs, et encore... Cette Susan bien habillée revenait de l'enterrement de son défunt époux. L'agent Bobby Manning avait été enterré au côté de Jordan Manning trois jours après son décès.

Le jour même de sa mort, Sue demanda un transfert. Bien sur, le FBI accepta. Elle passa du bureau du FBI de Washington à celui de New York.

Susan se leva, frotta ses jambes pour faire partir le sable, et quitta la plage.

- Je sais que vous me regardez. Vous serez à jamais ma famille. Mais, je dois me battre. Je dois vivre.

FIN


End file.
